The present invention relates to a golf practice device. Objects of the invention are to provide a golf practice device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installable with facility and convenience in a very limited area, enclosed or outdoors, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a practice range for golfers.